


How to Practice Kissing

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: Marks asked for a kissing training montage for KageHina, and I thought, what would Kageyama do if he wanted to figure out how to train for kissing, and the answer is definitelyconsult WikiHow, and thus this fic was born.





	How to Practice Kissing

“Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice was extra loud on speaker phone, but Kageyama didn’t want to stop reading the article on his screen. “Are we practicing today?”

“I’m busy,” Kageyama said.

“Doing _what?”_

“I have to go.”

Kageyama ignored Hinata’s outraged squawk and hung up. He frowned at the screen and tried to make his hands do the thing they were doing in the picture. He got it eventually, but it felt too weird to put his mouth there. After a couple of minutes, he gave up and scrolled further down the article.

“Mom!” he called out his door. “Do we have any mangoes?”

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata jumped up from out of nowhere and grabbed the strap of Kageyama’s bag, jerking him backward. “Where were you? I was waiting at our spot for all of lunch! I got you a meat bun!”

He was pouting. Kageyama had to look down. “I was busy,” he said.

Hinata actually stomped his foot. “Busy doing _what?”_

“Sorry,” Kageyama said. Then he turned away, jogging right up to Sugawara.

“Senpai,” he said. His heart was beating hard, and he knew his face was going red, but it had to be done. It was his last option. “I need a favor.”

 

“You’re doing great!” Sugawara said, leaning back and giving Kageyama a proud smile. “I think you’re ready.”

“Really?” Kageyama rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, flushing. It was the third night in a row he had gone to Sugawara’s place to practice, and it _did_ seem like things were going better, but--

“Really. I don’t think you should wait any longer.” Sugawara clapped him on the back. “Seize the day.”

Kageyama nodded solemnly and fisted his hands in his sweatpants. “Um--”

“Don’t mention it,” said Sugawara with a wink. “But actually, please don’t ever tell anyone about this?”

Kageyama nodded again and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He found Hinata’s name, hit _Call,_ and stood up.

 

“Hinata!” Kageyama called, across the courtyard.

“Leave me alone!” Hinata had been hiding behind the equipment shed, but now that Kageyama had found him he was running, leading Kageyama in circles around the bike racks.

“I need to talk to you,” Kageyama called again. He had to stop and double back when Hinata suddenly changed courses.

“Oh really? Are you sure you aren’t too _busy_ to talk?” Hinata slowed down to yell at him, which gave Kageyama just enough time to almost catch up. He made a grab for Hinata’s sleeve, but Hinata yelped and darted out of reach.

“Hinata,” Kageyama gasped. “Please?”

Hinata slowed again, this time to stick his tongue out. Kageyama lunged, caught his elbow, and tugged. Finally, Hinata was in his arms, breathing hard, head tilted back to glare up at him.

 _“What?”_ Hinata said.

Kageyama took a breath, wet his lips, and lifted his hands to frame Hinata’s face. (Sugawara had taught him that.)

“...What?” Hinata said again. His voice was quieter now, and he had stopped straining to get away.

Kageyama did one last scan to make sure everything was right--receptive body language, sustained eye contact, hands on the face--all check. He tilted his head at the right angle, closed his eyes, and kissed Hinata for the first time.

It was good. He was pretty sure. Hinata froze for a second, but then his arms looped around Kageyama’s neck, and he opened his mouth, and Kageyama tried the bottom lip thing, and Hinata gasped. Definitely good.

“Kageyama!” Hinata pulled away, but not far, and he didn’t sound upset. His fingers were curling against the nape of Kageyama’s neck. “What--why--you--you’re so _good_ at that!”

Kageyama heaved a deep sigh of relief and opened his eyes. “I’ve been training,” he said.

Hinata’s hesitant smile split into a grin. “Good work,” he said. “Do it again.”

Their second kiss was good, too. And the third. Kageyama was considering going in for a fourth and testing out the tongue-swipe thing when Hinata stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Wait. What were you getting help with from Sugawara-senpai?”

“Uhhh,” Kageyama said.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the mangoes. It didn't go well.


End file.
